¡Miau!
by Mia Liebheart
Summary: • ¿Quién es un lindo gatito? —Inuyasha comentaba con tal emoción ignorando el peligro que lo acechaba mientras sus amigos se congelaron al pensar al mismo tiempo '¿cómo van a salir de esto' al ver al aura asesina de cierto demonio. • [AU] [OoC] [OC]• El crédito de la imagen no es mía.
1. ¿Por qué a mí?

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Dios hizo el gato para ofrecer al hombre el placer de acariciar un tigre.<em>

_~Víctor Hugo._

_Poeta, dramaturgo y escritor romántico francés._

_1802-1885._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Miau!<strong>

**Viñeta #1: ¿Por qué a mí? **

—¡Inuyasha —Kagome gritaba con intensidad al apuntar su flecha hacia aquel inusual remolino verde que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso— abajo!

El sonido abrupto del medio-demonio resonar en el suelo fue lo único que se escuchó mientras la flecha siguió su curso, claro sus protestas fueron aplacadas por el remezón que se dio dentro de aquel raro remolino.

—¡Hiraikotsu! —La cazadora de demonios gritó al lanzar su arma especial contra aquel remolino, combinado con la flecha que lanzó la sacerdotisa una luz blanca parecía poner fin aquel ataque.

El silencio fue abrumador.

—¡Qué miedo!... —El pequeño zorro comentaba con nerviosismo— ¿Están todos bien?

Ese fue uno de los ataques más fuertes recibidos en las últimas semanas; ahora los aldeanos intentaba calmarse y ayudarse entre sí mientras poco a poco empezaba a remover los escombros que habían en la aldea.

—Inuyasha… lo siento mucho… —Kagome comentaba con algo de pena, pero sabía que él no iba dejar de usar su espada y eso le daría más poder a la bruja que manipulaba extrañas energías desde adentro aquel raro remolino—, no tuve otra opción. —Intentó ella aclarar con premura, sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al ver que él no estaba en el piso y empezó a buscarle con preocupación mientras veía a lo lejos a la anciana Kaede ayudar a los aldeanos, la peor parte ya había pasado al menos eso creían. Kagome suspiró con cierto alivio.

El monje Miroku también intentaba remover los escombros mientras dejaba de lado a sus hijos, porque él los protegió durante el ataque al igual que varios niños de la aldea; al poco tiempo el grupo estaba reunido de nuevo cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

—¡Miau! —Ese sonido los descolocó un poco porque gatos no habían en la aldea, Kagome y sus amigos se miraron entre sí sin entender lo que había sucedido.

—¿Quién es un lindo gatito? —Inuyasha comentaba con tal emoción al ver un pequeño gatito cuyo pelaje era similar al anaranjado y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color marrón que extrañamente se les hacía familiar.

—¿Y ese gato de dónde salió? —Sango fue la primera en preguntar, la misma incertidumbre eran compartidas por sus amigos.

Inuyasha ignorando a todos y olvidando el estado en el que se encontraba acarició con fascinación la cabeza del pequeño gatito y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Quién es un lindo gatito? —La emoción era tal que Inuyasha ignoraba por completo el aura demoníaca que crecía abruptamente a su alrededor, sus amigos se congelaron al mismo tiempo se pusieron en alerta al ver al estoico demonio descender y dejar caer aquel paquete de forma abrupta, que obvio contenía un regalo para la pequeña niña que había dejado en el pueblo.

Jaken vio la sorpresa que mostraba su amo en su rostro, el demonio no era de mostrar emociones por lo que su expresión lo descoló por completo y lo entendió perfectamente al ver hacia donde se dirigía su miraba, Jaken vio la aldea completamente destruía y al medio-demonio acariciar con gran emoción a cierto 'gatito'… Ahí se dio cuenta la razón de su desconcierto, iba abrir la boca pero su amo pronunció con una voz fuerte:

—Rin.

El medio-demonio se puso en alerta pero el pequeño gatito se detuvo y regresó la mirada hacia el estoico demonio, para sorpresa de todos mostró una sonrisa nada propia de un gato y maulló con auténtica emoción.

—¡Miau! ¡Miau! ¡Miau!...

Sin importante las caras azules y las posturas congeladas del grupo que siempre acompañaba a Inuyasha, el pequeño gatito salió corriendo hacia el estoico demonio y empezó a dar vueltas mientras ronroneaba.

—¡Idiotas! —Jaken refunfuño con enojo— ¿Qué le paso a Rin?

Jaken de la sorpresa que se llevo hasta dejo caer su báculo de dos cabezas mientras miraba con auténtica preocupación al pequeño gatido; la misma pregunta tenía Sesshōmaru al mirar con sorpresa a la pequeña gatita dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y gruño por lo bajo mirando a su medio-hermano, tanto él como sus amigos pensaban con desconcierto al mismo tiempo: _'¿cómo iban a salir de esto o cómo iban explicar lo sucedido?...'_

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>«NA¹» **Hi! Pobre Sesshōmaru XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… Este será un corto, veamos si puedo hacer una mini-colección de viñetas Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… Rin se convirtió en gato… OMG! ¿Cómo así?, pues si quieren saber deben leer ^^ … apunto hacer algo corto y divertido. Prometo no demorarme en actualizar.

• Voy a publicar al mismo tiempo otro corto y se lo voy a dedicar a HarleyQuinn18 ^^ por incentivarme a que lo publique; así mismo les invito a que lean su primer Fic: Rin en el País de las Maravillas. Una adaptación (?) del famoso cuento de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' de uno de mis escritores preferidos ^^ Lewis Carroll.

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importante para nosotros. | II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.

• Estamos en contacto. ^_^ ATT. Mia Liebheart.


	2. Enemigos naturales

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Los perros tienen dueños, los gatos tienen personal a cargo. <em>

_~Anónimo._

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #2: Enemigos naturales. <strong>

_'Debía ser una pésima broma del destino' _ —Era el único pensamiento coherente que Sesshōmaru podía tener mientras cierto dulce y tiernito gatito ronroneaba al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su falsa estola. (?) Las sensaciones que experimentaba le estaban haciendo pasar un mal momento porque le parecía inverosímil haber cedido a los ojos de cachorro desamparado que tenía Rin-gatito cuando ella mostró abiertamente el temor que sentía al escuchar los potentes estruendos anunciando que iba llover, esto pasó después de haber salido de aquella aldea de humanos que tanto detestaba.

A él no le gustaban los demonios-gatos menos los felinos; incluso tenía la idea errada que era alérgico a ellos pero la verdad siempre había tenido aversión a estos animales a pesar de considerarlos como majestuosos los odiaba por el simple hecho que eran enemigos naturales y los felinos le recordaban de cierta forma la manera primitiva que eran los demonios-gatos, a esta raza de demonios detestaba tanto como repudiaba a los humanos, con excepción de Rin, la niña era la excepción para todas sus raras reglas.

Pero ahí estaba haciendo algo que eran tan impropio de él, como contener las ganas que tenía de acariciar a la pequeña bola de pelos que se veía muy cómoda en su falsa estola; y de peor humor se ponía al recordar cómo la encontró al ver a su medio-hermano acariciándola de esa manera tan melosa que hizo que su sangre demoníaca hirviera por dentro; si ya de por si detestaba haber dejado a la niña a cargo de ellos porque sabía que Rin necesitaba convivir con los humanos para entender al crecer los cambios que se darían en ella, nunca pensó que la niña terminaría siendo maldecida y encima convertida en un lindo, dulce, tierno gatito que aflojaba emociones nada propias de él.

Rin siendo humana había logrado hacerle experimentar ciertas emociones tan ajenas a él pero aun así había podido contenerse, ahora convertida en esa 'linda bola de pelos' como él la llegó a llamar era otra cosa; maldecía su suerte una y otra vez sobre todo al recordar la patética excusa que le dieron.

_—Por qué te íbamos avisar… —bramó Inuyasha mientras sostenía su espada con fuerza— acaso yo sé dónde estás… y lo que te dice Kagome es cierto, estos ataques han sido recurrentes han venido desde demonios, medio-demonios y hasta … esa bruja por último... —gruño con fastidio— vienen atacarnos para quitarme mi espada, incluso me han confundido contigo porque también han venido por tu espada. _

_—Eso no justifica —gritó Jaken con enojo mientras que la linda gatita se distraía cazando una mariposa— por qué Rin se convirtió en gato. _

_Kagome iba intervenir cuando una de las gemelas de Sango gritó con emoción mientras venía acompañada de otros niños de la aldea: _

_—Un gatitooooo… —Rin se asustó al ver a los niños abalanzarse contra ella porque sabía que la podían lastimar, soltó un maullido impregnado de temor que hizo que Sesshomaru sin pensarlo la tomé en un abrir y parpadear de ojos entre sus garras, mientras gruñía ferozmente asustando a los niños que inmediatamente se fueron corriendo a buscar a sus padres._

_El silencio fue abrumador, el demonio mostraba sus ojos de color rojo y sus colmillos mientras la linda gatita se aferraba a su pecho. _

_—Te doy tres días —finalmente gruño con enojo— para que reviertas esto… —enfatizó antes de alzar su vuelo— o juro que destruiré está aldea —amenazó—, y al final quedarás tú para que te masacre. —sentenció con seguridad dejando a todos sin palabras. _

Un ronroneo hizo que el demonio deje de recordar aquella escena, porque del enojo experimentado se había olvidado por completo que era época de lluvias y que la niña le temía a los truenos, ahora convertida en un lindo gatito era peor para Rin porque sus oídos gatunos eran más sensibles que sus oídos humanos.

—¡Qué escena más… bizarra! —Jaken murmuró en voz baja mientras veía con atención a su amo acariciar a Rin-gatito, iba decir algo más pero una enorme piedra lo dejo inconsciente.

Sesshōmaru detuvo sus caricias mientras el dragón de dos cabezas lo miraba con atención como queriendo pedir que le prestaran al gatito para jugar con ellos lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido por lo bajo de parte del demonio, así que ambas cabezas se acostaron en el piso pero su atención se centraba en el gatito, el demonio continúo con sus caricias mientras un sutil ronroneo le hizo pensar con tensión _'¿qué va pasar si el hechizo no se puede romper? ¿Rin sería un gato toda su vida?'_ … Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro era mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado y disfrutar por ahora de acariciar a Rin-gatito, aunque él nunca reconocería que realmente estaba muy entretenido haciendo eso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>«N|A¹» <strong>Hi Ja Ja Ja… OMG! Me estoy divirtiendo con esto… Y ahora qué pasará… tienen que seguir leyendo y de paso les invito a leer: Demonesa (?) Ese es un AU algo loco que se me ocurrió. ^^

• No seas un lector fantasma, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones nos nutren como escritor y son importantes para nosotros.

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	3. Secuestro

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>¿Tienes algo que proteger? <em>

_~Inu no Taishō. _

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #3: Secuestro. (?)<strong>

—Inverosímil —Irasue río abiertamente mientras su hijo gruñía con malestar—, cambiaste tu mascota 'humana' por un 'gato'… —Sus expresiones cambiaron inmediatamente al reconocer el aroma de la pequeña Rin que años atrás había salvado, en vista que su hijo no iba decir palabra alguna mientras sostenía al pequeño gatito contra su pecho, miró a Jaken y comentó en un tono serio—: Pequeño demonio dime… ¿quién es este gato?

—Es Jaken... —refunfuño el pequeño demonio— ¡Gran señora! —Ante el gruñido de impaciencia que ella soltó se apresuró a comentar—: Ella es Rin.

El silencio fue abrumador Irasue no sabía si reír o quedarse callada por más tiempo, porque en ese momento entendió el porqué del apego de su hijo hacia tal inusual criatura.

—Ya veo —comentó con una leve sonrisa—, así que la niña ha sido maldecida.

—Madre —Finalmente el estoico demonio la encaró—, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ella cuando debía ir a la aldea.

—Tan impaciente como siempre; tenemos problemas en el sur de nuestro territorio, los demonios 'hienas' han roto los tratados que tenía con los 'dragones' están empezando a causar problemas y usted como heredero de las tierras del 'oeste' —enfatizó sin mostrar expresión alguna— debe hacer algo al respecto.

El demonio observo a la hermosa demonesa y se dio la vuelta para susurrar con desdén:

—No me interesa.

El demonio no tuvo problema en esquivar aquel látigo impregnado de veneno que su madre le lanzó a sus espaldas; era una suerte que Rin-gatito estaba profundamente dormida sino se hubiese asustado.

—Te ordenó que regreses —puntualizó—. Tus aliados te necesitan.

El demonio siguió su camino sin mirar a su madre.

Irasue perdió la escasa paciencia que tenía cuando comentó en voz baja al esparcir un extraño polvo sobre ellos:

—Bien quieres que sea por las malas —amenazó— será por las malas.

Fue menos de un minuto que el inusual polvo hizo que el dragón de dos cabeza y Jaken durmieran profundamente, en cambio Sesshōmaru se sintió ligeramente aturdido que se vio obligado hacer un alto a su andar para agarrarse de uno de los frondosos árboles, Irasue no necesito más para desvanecerse en un haz de luz tomando con en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la hermosa gatita.

_'Te la devolveré —Era la frase que sonaba en la mente del aturdido demonio— cuando intervengas en aquel conflicto, hasta entonces este gato se queda conmigo…'_

El estoico demonio no podía creer la trampa que le puso su propia madre, sabía que de esa demonesa no podía esperar nada bueno, la peor parte es que le tomó algunos minutos salir de aquel estupor entonces sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos de las iras que experimentaba y optó por transformarse en su verdadera forma pero al aspirar el aire maldijo haberlo hecho, porque volvió quedar completamente aturdido que tuvo que descender, su madre no sólo había borrado su olor sino que habían dejado una estela de aquella letal esencia.

* * *

><p>Irasue que no estaba lejos alcanzó escuchar el potente gruñido que dio su hijo, internamente río por la travesura que había realizado, sabía que estaba poniendo su vida en peligro pero ante todo tenía que obligarlo a tomar sus funciones en serio, después vería la forma de arreglar ese desastre pero por ahora se iba centrar en mantener con ella al lindo gatito, conocía a su hijo lo bastante bien como para saber que él no se iba desentender de la niña, porque Irasue sabía perfectamente que su hijo frecuentaba aquella aldea de humanos que tanto repudiaba tan sólo por visitar a la niña humana, también sabía de los caros, finos, delicados y exóticos regalos que le daba.<p>

No quería pensar que su orgulloso hijo finalmente había encontrado una compañera, (poco importaba si era una niña humana porque iba crecer en poco tiempo) pero tenía la certeza que su hijo primero prefería estar muerto a reconocer que estaba interesado en una hembra humana, eso era desconcertante y hasta cierto punto divertido para la hermosa demonesa porque nunca se imaginó que iba tener la oportunidad de verlo padecer de esa forma.

Luego de varias horas de vuelo Irasue llegó a su palacio, había dado instrucciones para reforzar la seguridad para detener a su hijo y antes de volver hacer otro viaje a un lugar en donde su hijo no le pueda ubicar, entonces notó que la pequeña gatita empezaba a despertar.

—No me gustan los gatos —aclaró inmediatamente al ver los ojos saltones del pequeño gatito—, pero debo reconocer que eres muy linda —Le acarició con suavidad su pelaje y se deleitó con su ronroneo—, haremos un largo viaje así que primero debes comer... tu amo —sonrío con malicia— me pidió que cuide de ti así que me tienes que obedecer en todo —afirmó con seguridad—. ¿Entendiste?

—¡Miau!

—Eres tan linda.

Irasue no pudo evitar abrazar al pequeño gatito porque realmente estaba fascinada con ella, poco le importaba el desconcierto de los diferentes demonios que servían en el palacio mostraban al verla de esa manera, ella había encontrado una nueva forma de entretenerse y de paso torturar a su hijo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>«N|A¹» <strong>Hi! OMG! Pobre Rin… yo amo a Irasue y hace rato quería hacer algo con ella ^^ así que si quieren saber qué va pasar tienen que seguir leyendo. Les paso el dato que también actualice: Demonesa (?) & Box R al aire.| Fandom Skip Beat. ^^

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	4. Buscando respuestas

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>El recuerdo del mal pasado es alegre. <em>

_~Cicerón._

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #4: Buscando respuestas. <strong>

—No toques sus orejas. —Irasue demandó mostrando sus colmillos.

—Shuran deja a ese gato. —La orden de Tora fue tajante; el demonio del clan de los gatos leopardos se alejó refunfuñando, Tora se acercó a la pequeña gatita que se mostraba entretenida con los inusuales girasoles que había en el lugar.

—Nunca pensé que vería a la matriarca de los perros-demonios con un gato... Esto es tan bizarro —Tora comentó con algo de burla—. ¿Qué tiene de especial este pequeño gato para que te atrevas a venir a nuestro territorio?

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? —Irasue cuestionó con impaciencia.

La demonesa felina con sigilo se acercó a la pequeña criatura, tuvo que reconocer que afloró inmediatamente su instintito maternal cuando algo hizo 'clic' en su cabeza.

—El aroma de este gato no es la de un felino real… —inhaló profundamente el aroma que ella expedía pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo al sentir el polen de las flores invadir su fina nariz y la arrugó en señal de malestar —¿Por qué el aroma de tu despreciable hijo está en ella? No espera… —abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto— es un humano. He escuchado rumores que Sesshōmaru acogió a una pequeña humana —titubeo—, ¿es ella?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, Tora tampoco era paciente y refunfuño con desdén.

—Quién hizo la maldición debió ser una bruja muy poderosa.

—¿Sabes cómo revertir esto?

—No.

—Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo — Irasue gruño por lo bajo—, Rin nos vamos.

—Espera… yo no tengo la respuesta pero tal vez la 'pitonisa' de nuestro clan pueda decirte algo al respecto, pero —titubeo— si te hago el favor no será gratis.

Irasue bufó, ella venía preparada para negociar con la demonesa felina después de todo un demonio no ayudaba a otro demonio sin haber un interés de por medio.

—Los demonios hienas están causando problemas a los dragones. Si pasan la frontera del sur de nuestro territorio estarán a cuatro leguas de invadir vuestros territorios, mi hijo va intervenir en el conflicto, ¿necesito decir más?

—Desde cuándo Sesshōmaru le ha interesado intervenir en nuestros conflictos. —Tora cuestionó con gran desconfianza, Irasue sonrío con arrogancia antes de contestar.

—Él tendrá toda la pre-disposición de colaborar, si me ayudas a descubrir cómo revertir está maldición.

—¿Tanto le interesa un simple humano?

Irasue gruño en señal de advertencia, no iba aceptar ningún tipo de cuestionamiento hacia su hijo, sólo ella tenía ese privilegio.

—No garantizo nada, pero si estás dispuesta a viajar te enseñaré el camino, pero —enfatizó— independientemente de la respuestas que obtengas quiero tu palabra que Sesshōmaru resolverá aquel conflicto, no queremos una guerra.

—Tienes mi palabra. —Fue el último comentario que hizo Irasue antes de ir por Rin-gatito, que ya se había trepado a la rama de un árbol por seguir a una mariposa.

* * *

><p>En el palacio del oeste la atmosfera era tensa.<p>

—Mi señor —El temor en la joven demonesa de un clan menor que servía en palacio era un reflejo de lo que todos los demonios experimentaban al ver a Sesshōmaru con esa aura tan letal y esos ojos de color rojo, que inmediatamente se apartaron de él —su madre dejo esto para usted.

Intentando no temblar y sin alzar la mirada le entregó una especie de pergamino que decía:

_«Querido hijo, no pensarás que soy tan estúpida para esperarte en palacio, ve a resolver el conflicto entre los demonios hiena y dragones, cuando todo esto terminé uno de nuestros aliados, obvio no diré quién para evitar que lo mates te dará otro mensaje, ahí encontraras mi ubicación. ¡No te demores!, después de todo no puedo asegurar que este lindo gatito no se pierda, ella es tan inquieta como linda que al menor descuido se la pueden llevar. ¡Te esperamos!»_

Sesshōmaru no necesitó volver a leer la nota para gruñir por lo bajo, su madre tenía la osadía de burlarse de él abiertamente desde el momento que empezó la nota con: _Querido hijo...,_ iba a salir del lugar cuando la joven demonesa con algo de temor le entregó otra nota que decía:

_«Si no resuelves el conflicto… le buscaré a está linda gatita un compañero, claro sería un fino gato para que tengan unas hermosas crías… ¿qué te parece?, serás abuelo de unos lindos bebes gatitos… bueno eso me hace a mí (?) ¡No importa!...»_

Tomó su verdadera forma para salir del palacio, pero antes rompió en miles de pedazos esas notas, porque no sólo estaba firmada por su madre sino que había tenido la osadía de ponerle tinta en las patitas de Rin-gatito para hacerla firmar ósea imprimir sus huellas en las notas, por su mente pasaba mil y un formas de torturar a su madre por su osadía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>«N|A¹»<strong> Hi! Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día entre ellas: Demonesa (?) actualización doble. ^^

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	5. Obligado ayudar

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><em>Considero más valiente al que conquista sus deseos que al que conquista a sus enemigos, ya que la victoria más dura es la victoria sobre uno mismo.<em>

_~Aristóteles._

_Filósofo griego._

_384 AC-322 AC._

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #5: Obligado ayudar. <strong>

—¡Idiotas! —Sesshōmaru mascullaba con desdén.

—No es nuestra culpa —Uno de los demonios dragones se defendió mientras escupía sangre—. Los demonios hienas han obtenidos armas demoníacas que los hacen poderosos sin contar —tosió con fuerza— con ese artefacto que usan para poner esa barrera espiritual.

—Usan a un monje —aclaró otro demonio del clan de las serpientes que se habían unido para intervenir en el conflicto—, cada vez que intentamos contener la barrera nuestros poderes disminuyen —reveló con desconcierto—. Si logramos romper la barrera tal vez tendríamos mejores oportunidad de combatir.

Sesshōmaru por un momento pensó en el inútil de su medio-hermano; independientemente del coraje que le tenía, su espada tenía la capacidad de romper cualquier barrera y combinada con sus espadas tenía la certeza que esos demonios hienas no serían mayor problema.

Si hubiese sido otra época no hubiese dudado en arremeter contra la barrera gastando energía inútilmente, pero luego de la batalla que sostuvo con Naraku y las constantes peleas que había tenido con su medio-hermano había aprendido a no subestimar a ningún enemigo sea este demonio, medio-demonio, humano, etc.

—Intenten contener sus avances. ¡No peleen! —Esa orden fue tajante— Volveré y terminaremos con esto.

Los demonios se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de ellos cuestionó aquella orden al ver al demonio transformarse en un enorme perro y dar un potente gruñido alertando a todos.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haremos? —Shippo volvía preguntar con insistencia— Ese maldito de Sesshōmaru vendrá en cualquier momento y va destrozar la aldea.<p>

—Lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada, hemos buscado por todas partes la forma de revertir el hechizo que hizo que Rin se convirtiera en gato. —La preocupación de la anciana Kaede era latente.

—¡Hemos fracasado por completo! Me extraña que Sesshōmaru no se presentara a los tres días como amenazó; la aldea está reconstruida sin embargo los aldeanos quieren que nos vayamos, pero me temo que si hacemos eso…

—Sesshōmaru de igual va destrozar la aldea antes de llegar a nosotros. —Sango completó la reflexión de Miroku con mucha tensión en su voz, a ella le preocupaba sus pequeños hijos.

—¿Qué vamos hacer Inuyasha? —Kagome susurró con preocupación al tocar su pequeño vientre, hace pocos días descubrió que estaba esperando un posible cachorro (?)— ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Inuyasha bufó con soberbia.

—No te preocupes, si viene ese maldito —gruñó con impaciencia— lo mataré; no es la primera vez que le doy una paliza a ese bastardo.

—Eso crees.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos en su lugar porque el demonio los miró con desdén.

—No te tengo miedo… ¡Hey! —Inuyasha gritó de puro dolor cuando Sesshōmaru lo tomó con fuerza de una de las orejas para levantarlo— ¡Maldito… suelta mi oreja! ¡Desgraciado!... ¡Eso duele!

El demonio ignoró sus gritos e improperios, porque ambos desaparecieron envueltos en un haz de luz.

—¡Sesshōmaru secuestró a Inuyasha! —Kagome apenas reaccionó y gritó a todo pulmón sorprendiendo a todos—¡Devuélveme al padre de mi hijo! ¡Sesshōmaru regresa!

Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer o decir en ese momento.

* * *

><p>—¡Eh! Ah-Un por qué el amo bonito se olvidó de nosotros —Jaken se lamentaba mientras había emprendido el vuelo sobre el dragón de dos cabezas, ya llevaban volando varios días sin encontrarles—, ¡qué malo que es!... Nunca nos ha querido y todo esto es por la mocosa, maldita mocosa —refunfuño con enojo y preocupación— siempre nos mete en problemas… No entiendo por qué el amo la sigue visitando... —Hizo un alto a sus comentarios al ver sentir que el dragón cambio de dirección—¡Eh! Espera adónde vas… ¿Lo has ubicado?<p>

El dragón de dos cabezas gruño con impaciencia mientras aceleraba el vuelto.

—Amo bonito ya vamos en camino... —comentó con auténtica emoción—¡Eh! Ah-Un… idiota ese no es el amo bonito.

El dragón de dos cabezas aterrizó abruptamente dejando caer a Jaken; los demonios del clan de los felinos lo miraron con alerta pero antes que reaccionara Rin-gatito venía hacia ellos.

—Rin —Irasue intentó acortarle el paso, pero la gatita fue más hábil al escabullirse por debajo de su atuendo.

—¡Miau! —Rin reconoció al dragón de dos cabezas, este al verla se puso delante de ella en una pose sobre-protectora desafiando con la mirada a la hermosa demonesa que lo miraba con atención.

—Esto se pondrá interesante —Tora comentó en son de burla—. Irasue nos esperan.

La hermosa demonesa canina mostró sus colmillos.

—Eres como mi hijo… ¡qué patético! —Se burló de ambas cabezas antes de lanzar el ataque.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>«N|A¹»<strong> Hi! XD Pobrecito Ah-Un pero tranki! No pasará a mayores XD Je Je Je eso creo.

• News! A quienes tienen cuenta en FF me he dado el tiempo de responderles vía 'PM' y para a quienes me han dejado 'review anónimos' también les he contestado. Pls. Vean mi nota: #1| Review anónimos. Fic. ¡Miau! En mi página del Facebook. He contestado todos los comentarios anónimos dejados en el CP#1 al #4. Tks! ^^

• Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.


	6. Buenas intenciones

«DDR» Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Agradezco públicamente a «Brujita Lunera & nana632» por sus observaciones.

• Están cordialmente invitados a leer la actualización del Fic: Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre. Tks! ^^ Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

><p><em>Una maravillosa energía proviene cuando se ayuda a alguien.<em>

~Mary Lou Cook.

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #6: Buenas intenciones. (?)<strong>

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Inuyasha exclamaba al caer abruptamente al piso, mientras Sesshōmaru bajaba con tal parsimonia que sorprendió a todos los demonios presentes en el campo de batalla.

—Si quieres vivir —amenazó entre susurros al tomar una de sus orejas e inmovilizarlo por completo—, corrijo mi comentario… si quieres volver a ver a la sacerdotisa con vida vas a romper esa barrera o no quieres conocer a tu cachorro.

—No te tengo miedo desgraciado y no voy hacer… ¡HEY! Deja de apretar mis orejas…

—¿Qué está pasando? —Uno de los demonios dragones susurró con desconcierto.

—No lo sé… pero no entiendo por qué el Lord Sesshōmaru trajo a un medio-demonio, ¿qué podría hacer por… —Los demonios callaron al ver como Sesshōmaru estrellaba a Inuyasha contra el piso; apenas y lograban entender de lo que hablaban.

—¡Maldito! ¿De qué demonio estás hablando? —Finalmente Inuyasha preguntaba con interés mientra intentaba hacer que el demonio suelte su oreja.

—La sacerdotisa lo gritó —comentó con desdén—, ella está esperando un cachorro. Tu cachorro... —recalcó con fastidio.

Inuyasha no se esperaba esa revelación, porque cuando ella gritó él estaba envuelto en esa extraña luz tratando de hacer que el demonio suelte su oreja.

—¡Bien! Terminemos con esto… —comentó con entusiasmo— y después de esto no quiero volver a verte.

—¿Ya sabes cómo resolver lo de Rin?

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo mientras soltaba un montón de improperios, con el tema del cachorro se había olvidado de esa parte.

—Prepárense. —Sesshōmaru ordenó en un tono imperativo antes de traspasar la barrera que empezaba a caer, era momento de terminar con eso.

* * *

><p>—¡Miau! —Rin jugaba alrededor del dragón de dos cabezas, para ella ambos (Irasue y Ah-Un) estaban jugado no peleando.<p>

—¡Maldito seas!... ¡Quemaste mi cabello! —Irasue no podía contener su furia al ver su hermoso cabello blanco quemado por la mitad por culpa de los rayos que el dragón de dos cabezas le lanzó, realmente fue un descuido de ella— No iba en serio pero ahora veras…

Un látigo impregnado de veneno hizo que el dragón casi pierda el equilibrio que si darse cuenta con su enorme cola lanzó a Rin-gatito contra un lado, ella cayó mal y se lastimo.

La demonesa y el dragón de dos cabezas se quedaron perplejos por los maullidos impregnados de dolor que soltaba la gatita.

—Mira lo que hiciste. ¡Lo que hicieron! —Irasue mostró sus colmillos al dragón, quien inmediatamente soltó un fuerte gruñido en señal de protesta ante esa acusación.

—Pobre gatita —Una longeva demonesa felina la tomó entre sus garras— se rompió su patita. Eso se ve mal… hay que curarla.

—Pitonisa… —Tora susurró en voz baja, mientras hizo una señal para que Irasue la siga.

La demonesa miró al dragón de dos cabeza con desprecio, dándole entender con la mirada que se quede ahí.

—El amo bonito nos va masacrar por esto… —Finalmente el pequeño demonio despertaba completamente horrorizado de lo que acaba de presenciar y más al escuchar los maullidos impregnados de dolor que Rin-gatito daba.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Inuyasha preguntó al ver a Sesshōmaru detener su ataque abruptamente.<p>

Lo que él no sabía era que la mente del demonio estaba conectada con la de Jaken, así que aquella visión de Rin-gatito lastimándose él la vio en su mente.

Sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos antes de transformarse en un gran perro blanco y empezar arrancar las cabezas de los demonios hienas, ahora si estaba furioso.

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p><strong>«N<strong>**|F»** No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	7. Las cosas se dan por algo (?)

«DDR» Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lamento la demora en actualizar pero estaba trabajando en mi blog. (?) Para compensar la demora subiré un segundo capítulo a más tardar mañana. Enjoy it! ^^

• Pls. Anímense a ver mi perfil. Tks! ^^ Saludos cordiales. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

><p><em>En este mundo no existe las coincidencias...<em>

_~Frase (parte) creada por el grupo: Clamp. _

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #7: Las cosas se dan por algo. (?) <strong>

—¿Qué está pasando? —Era la pregunta que se hacía los diferentes demonios que veían con asombro al gran demonio-perro arrancando las cabezas y masacrando los cuerpos caídos de los demonios hienas que estaban en su camino.

Inuyasha se puso en alerta, porque luego de haber roto la barrera no vio la necesidad de intervenir ya que Sesshōmaru empezó a destrozarlo todo, nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado que no sabía qué debía hacer en ese momento; el medio-demonio no sentía miedo de lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba desconcertado porque no lograba entender qué hizo o qué pasó para que Sesshōmaru pierda aquella calma que tanto le caracterizaba, por lo que optó quedarse de lado.

* * *

><p>—Pobre gatita —La demonesa felina comentó en voz baja mientras improvisaba un vendaje—, ya pequeña sé que duele pero necesito que colabores un poco... ¡Listo!<p>

—Eso se ve raro —Tora no se privó de comentar en voz baja al ver el inusual vendaje e inmediatamente puso atención a cierta demonesa—, querida te ves algo tensa.

Irasue gruñó por lo bajo, después de todo con malestar veía su reflejo en aquellos 'singulares' espejos, su hermoso cabello estaba chamuscado, pero sabía que ese era el menor de sus problemas si su hijo se llegaba enterar de lo sucedido con la pequeña gatita, claro ella ignoraba por completo que Jaken tenía su mente conectada a Sesshōmaru.

Luego que la 'pitonisa' intentara curar la patita rota y de hacerla dormir porque sus maullidos impregnados de dolor la estaban perturbando, se animó a comentar en voz baja:

—El espejo de la verdad —Con suavidad y firmeza al poner a Rin-gatito dormida en frente de un vetusto espejo que empezó a mostrar un reflejo distorsionado— me deja ver a una hechicera hecha de tierra y barro —Ella hablaba de la bruja que había lanzado la maldición, no era más que una muerta viviente algo similar a lo que era la sacerdotisa Kikyō cuando fue traída a la vida por segunda vez—, ella quería convertir en gato a cierto medio-demonio…

—¿Inuyasha? —Irasue comentó con desconcierto— ¿Segura que ves a un medio-demonio?

—Mitad humano —puntualizó—, mitad bestia… de ascendencia… —titubeo porque el reflejo no era claro— su padre fue un poderoso demonio perro.

Irasue gruño en señal de fastidio, era claro que hablaban de Inuyasha.

—Buscaba su espada… las espadas del gran general —miró a Irasue con atención—, un viejo enemigo quiere acabar con la descendencia de quién en vida fue vuestro compañero. —enfatizó con certeza.

—Eso no es nuevo —Irasue no le dio importancia al tema después de todo los enemigos de Inu no Taisho siempre los atacaban—. ¿Pitonisa ves en el espejo alguna forma de revertir está maldición?

—Este tipo de maldición es irreversible... además quién la lanzó —reveló con cuidado— no está más en este mundo.

—¡Malditos humanos! No hacen más que causar problemas… —Irasue gruñó con fastidio.

—¿Humano? —La pitonisa sonrío con malicia— Ella dejó de ser humana en el momento que fue maldecida.

—Lo que faltaba ahora será un gato... A Sesshōmaru no le va gustar esto.

—Espera… veo algo pero no es claro… —La pitonisa miró con atención otro espejo— existe una tierra lejana (ella hablaba del antiguo Egipto) en donde los gatos son tratados como dioses... tal vez —titubeo— puedas encontrar la respuesta que buscas.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Cruzando el 'mar'… es muy lejos… también veo algo más… —Irasue gruñó con impaciencia esa demonesa felina era demasiado lenta para su gusto— Nueve vidas debe de pasar y ella… no lo veo claro —enfatizó de nuevo—, cada vida empieza cuando el día se convierta en noche y terminará cuando la noche se convierta en día, será poco tiempo pero ella se transformará (?)... no sé en qué pero lo hará antes de volverse a convertir en gato de nuevo… después de esas nuevas vidas no sé qué va suceder.

—Bueno eso más de lo que esperaba. —Irasue comentó en voz baja analizando con atención aquellas palabras.

—Pitonisa —Tora decidió intervenir—, ¿ves algo más?

—La maldición no tendría tanta fuerza si la niña no hubiese sido arrebatada de los brazos de la muerte —reveló para sorpresas de las demonesas—. Su alma estaba destinada a renacer... pero usted —miró con atención a Irasue— cambió ese destino por segunda vez.

—¡No me culpes! —La demonesa respondió con fastidio— Son cosas de Sesshōmaru, no entiendo como un demonio que repudia a los humanos llega tan lejos por una niña humana... —masculló cada palabra con latente fastidio.

Tora también compartía el mismo pensamiento, pero la pitonisa se centró en mirar uno de los extraños espejos y se limitó a decir en un tono impregnado de malicia:

—Todo pasa por una razón y está no es la excepción... —reveló con calma— Será mejor que te vayas porque su hijo llegará a nuestros dominios antes que termine el día.

Irasue abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto, ella había calculado que resolver ese conflicto le tomaría días o tal vez semanas no pocas horas.

—Querida —Tora no se privó de burlarse—, creo que estás en problema.

Un fuerte gruño de parte de Irasue fue la única respuesta a esa provocación. Ella no necesitaba que le ratificaran lo obvio.

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p><strong>«N<strong>**|F»** No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees!| II Lema de la campaña: Contra el plagio & time for review.


	8. ¿Qué pasó?

«DDR» Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Lamento la demora XD aquí me tienen y para compensar la ausencia acabo de publicar un 'OS': ¡No te culpes! Espero que se animen a leer ^^ porque nace de una viñeta que publique en un grupo del Facebook del que soy parte… En fin… Lo prometido es deuda. ^^ Enjoy it! Haré actualizaciones múltiples el día de hoy. ^^

• Saludos cordiales. & Estamos en contacto. ATT. ATT. Mía Liebheart.

* * *

><p><em>La respuesta amable calma el enojo; la respuesta violenta lo excita más.<em>

_~ Proverbios 15, 1_

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #8: ¿Qué pasó?<strong>

Inuyasha estaba perplejo, porque era la primera vez que veía a Sesshomaru pelear en su forma verdadera sin necesidad de usar sus espadas y masacrar literalmente hablando a los demonios-hienas, ahora ese gruñido impregnado de furia que soltaba era sinónimo que iba arrasar está vez con todos sus aliados si no le entregaban aquel mensaje que Irasue 'supuestamente' había dejado con ellos.

—Perdón… —Uno de los demonios de un clan menor comentó con nerviosismo al tropezar y caer al piso mezclando sin darse cuenta los mensajes— La señora Irasue dejó tres mensajes que…

Claramente el fuerte gruñido era la última advertencia de Sesshōmaru, porque la imagen de Rin-gatito lastimada se repetía una y otra vez en su mente desbordando por completo su furia.

—¡Idiota! Apúrate… no creo poder contener a este maldito bastardo… —Inuyasha comentó mientras empuñaba su espada e interponiéndose entre ellos.

_«Te recuerdo que el maldito bastardo aquí eres tú —Sesshōmaru gruñó mientras trasmitía sus pensamientos al medio-demonio—, ¡quítate de mi camino! —ordenó en un tono imperativo.» _

—¡Idiota! —Inuyasha ignoró el insulto y las advertencias— No se mata a los aliados hasta yo que soy un simp...

Inuyasha no pudo completar su queja porque Sesshōmaru no se contuvo y le puso su enorme pata encima para aplastarlo, de alguna forma parecía hacer que su ira disminuyera un poco mientras esperaba con impaciencia que el idiota del demonio que había mezclado los mensajes encontrara los de su madre.

—Los encontré… —El joven demonio susurró con temor mientras veía como Sesshōmaru regresaba a su falsa forma, sin esperarlo aquellos mensajes fueron 'arranchados' con fuerza de sus garras.

_«Eres un inútil, te has demorado más de una luna en resolver algo tan simple… pues que crees, tu linda gatita ya tiene crías y…»_

El demonio ni se molestó en seguir leyendo porque le dio tantas iras al darse cuenta que su madre había dejado un mensaje en caso que se le tomara más tiempo de lo previsto, por lo que lo destrozó.

La segunda nota tuvo el mismo destino porque en ella hablaba de los gatos que había conseguido para Rin-gatito, su madre se burlaba abiertamente de él de una manera descarada; entonces encontró la primera nota que la leyó 'tres veces' para analizar con calma (?) y detectar si era verdad o mentira, en ella decía:

_«Querido hijo, tenía la certeza que te tomaría más tiempo lidiar con este conflicto, quiero pensar que finalmente decidió asumir sus obligaciones como le corresponden al futuro líder de nuestra manada, a quién quiero engañar... no puedo creer que usted haga esto por un humano-gato (?)… pero para que tenga presente que me preocupo por sus intereses he venido al territorio de los demonios felinos, después de todo ellos deben tener algún tipo de información para revertir la maldición … o en caso de no conseguir las respuestas creo que aquí puedo conseguir un lindo compañero para su mascota, porque claro está que aunque esté maldita no significa que no pueda tener una linda y gran familia feliz, es más encargaré unos cuantos ratones para celebrar la feliz unión, ¿qué te parece la idea?, así usted se centra en sus deberes como debe de ser… Con amor su madre y su linda mascota.»_

Nuevamente Irasue se estaba burlando de él y más al ver las huellas de tinta de Rin-gatito, está vez su madre había ido más lejos porque al final de la nota había puesto un dibujo a carboncillo (?) de una familia de gatos, un gato vestido con un traje imperial según Irasue era 'el novio', Rin-gatito con un kimono que él no tuvo problema en identificar que eran los que usaban las novias con los colores de su familia y como si no fuera poco habían dibujado una camada de gatitos bebes al pie de la pareja, del coraje que experimento calcino esa nota entre sus manos antes de salir del lugar envuelto en un haz de luz.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Inuyasha gritó a todo pulmón— No me dejes aquí... —Sin pensarlo salió corriendo intentando alcanzar ese haz de luz, inmediatamente maldijo haberlo hecho porque sin prevenirlo de la nada una garra agarró una de sus orejas y le hizo experimentar tal dolor que soltó una serie de insultos, pero Sesshōmaru no le hizo caso tenía que llegar al territorio de los demonios felinos.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo está Kagome? —La pregunta Sango quedó en el aire cuando la anciana Kaete se apresuró a comentar en un tono bajo:<p>

—Insiste en ir a buscar a Inuyasha, pero en su estado no es recomendable.

—Pobre Kagome —El pequeño demonio zorro se lamentó— esa fiebre no va bajar, ¡maldito Sesshōmaru!... ¿Por qué se tuvo que llevar a Inuyasha?

La misma pregunta tenía todos pero prefirieron quedarse en silencio, porque no querían hacer comentarios que pusieran tensa a la joven sacerdotisa después de todo su embarazo no iba ser nada fácil y ahora del estrés experimentado se había enfermado.

**Continuará… **


	9. Tensión

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Finalmente volví ^_^ a partir de hoy apunto hacer actualizaciones cada dos días.

• Pls. Tomen nota que he contestado su 'review anónimos' dejados desde el CP#5 al CP#8. Sólo deben ir a este link: #1| Review anónimos. Fic. ¡Miau! En mi página del Facebook. Tks!

* * *

><p><em>No existen problemas, sólo son pruebas que hay que superar.<em>

_~Frases para reflexionar tomada del Facebook. _

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #9: Tensión. <strong>

—Quiero ir a… —Kagome se quedó en completo silencio cuando en medio de la aldea un repentino estruendo hizo que las cabañas se derrumbaran y una cortina de polvo cubriera todo en el lugar.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Inuyasha gritó a todo pulmón al intentar ponerse de pie mientras se tocaba sus enrojecidas orejas— Regresa acá y pelea.

—Inuyasha… —El medio-demonio fue sorprendido por Kagome al venir hacia él y abrazarlo de forma posesiva poco le importo la fiebre que experimentaba— pensé que te había perdido.

—Maldición —uno de los aldeanos comentaba con enojo— destruyó todo el centro de la aldea. Ellos deben irse... —demandó en un tono imperativo.

Ignorando el hecho que otros aldeanos estaban de acuerdo con él, Sango y Miroku se acercaban a la pareja, el pequeño zorro masculló en voz baja:

—Es viejo empezó de nuevo… —miró a la vieja sacerdotisa que estaba a su lado y sugirió—: Anciana Kaede intervenga por favor y calme a los aldeanos.

—Lo haré Shippo —afirmó con seguridad—, ahora lo importante es hacer que Kagome regresé a descansar.

—¡¿Qué demonio les pasa a ustedes?! —Inuyasha reclamó en voz alta mientras abrazaba a Kagome de forma sobre-protectora pero se quedó perplejo al ver a la turba enardecida de los aldeanos reclamando que dejen el pueblo porque los demonios siempre los atacan por culpa de ellos, iba replicar pero notó que Kagome estaba ardiendo y se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

Un gruñido hizo que los aldeanos detuvieran sus reclamos y salió de ahí con dirección hacia la anciana Kaede para pedirle que revise a Kagome, porque del estrés que sufrió la fiebre subió.

—Son una bola de mal agradecidos… —comentaba con desdén el pequeño zorro— ¿Qué me ven? —masculló con enojo.

—Calma Shippo —El monje intentó apaciguar los ánimos caldeados— es mejor ir con la anciana Kaede no es momento de pelear. —sugirió con suavidad mientras escuchaba a los aldeanos refunfuñar en voz baja al tener que reparar lo que nuevamente había sido dañado.

Sango lo observó con interés pero decidió tomar a sus pequeñas hijas de las manos y alejarlas del tumulto todo parecía indicar que sus días en aquella aldea habían llegado a su fin; exhaló el aire retenido y salió de aquel lugar llevándose consigo al pequeño zorro.

* * *

><p>A mitad de camino el estoico demonio gruño con impaciencia al detenerse abruptamente.<p>

— ¿Vas a matarme o vas escuchar lo que tengo que decir? —Irasue cuestionó con malestar al sostener con firmeza a la pequeña gatita lastimada que estaba profundamente dormida.

Su hijo entre cerro los ojos al ver el 'inusual' corte de cabello de su madre y su expresión impregnada de reproche.

—Señor Sesshōmaru fue un accidente…

—¡Cállate —Ambos demonios comentaron al mismo tiempo— Jaken| pequeño demonio! —Ellos no necesitaban una explicación al respecto, porque Irasue tenía la certeza que su hijo ya sabía lo que había sucedido y sin perder el tiempo le explicó con detalle lo que había revelado la extraña pitonisa o demonesa felina.

El silencio fue abrumador, hasta que Sesshōmaru demandó en un tono imperativo:

—Devuélveme a Rin.

La demonesa no dudó en transformase en su verdadera forma mientras mentalmente trasmitía sus pensamientos a su hijo:

_'Falta poco tiempo para que el día se convierta en noche (ella hablaba del próximo eclipse lunar), entonces se dará la primera transformación con la amenaza de aquel enemigo de vuestro padre lo más seguro es esperar aquella transformación en nuestro palacio... ¡Sígueme!'_

Sesshōmaru gruño con desdén, si algo detestaba era seguir ordenes pero en vista que su madre no tenía ni la menor intención de soltar a Rin-gatito optó por seguirla mientras la maldecía por lo bajo.

Jaken tembló ante la transformación de su amo y se apresuró a subir al lomo del dragón de dos cabezas para seguirlos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>«N|A²» OMG! Irasue se salió con la suya XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja… Tranki! En el siguiente capítulo Sesshōmaru se desquita ^_^… ahora cómo será la primera transformación de Rin-gatito no dejen de leer porque va estar divertida. ;)<p>

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

><p>«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.<p> 


	10. Con cautela (?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Gracias por sus comentarios… he intentado responder a sus dudas. ^_^ En fin… Enjoy it! Pls. No se olviden pasar por mi perfil de FF porque lo he actualizado.

• Para quienes siguen: Con el señor Sesshōmaru para siempre. La quite de FF pero la puse de forma textual en mi blog ^_^ Tranki! La volveré a publicar en FF pero quiero trabajarla con calma para traerlas capítulos más cortos con actualizaciones más rápidas. ^_^

* * *

><p><em>Sed prudentes al juzgar.<em>

_~Don Bosco. _

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #10: Con cautela. (?)<strong>

—Mi señora… —La vieja demonesa se quedó callada al ver el estado en que se encontraba Irasue, era la primera vez que veía su hermoso cabello quemado.

—Ve y trae tus 'utensilios' para que cortes mi cabell… —Irasue abrió los ojos con desconcierto al sentir su hermoso cabello caer abruptamente al piso, los demonios que estaban cerca se quedaron sin habla y más cuando ella gruño con enojo—: Maldita sea Sesshōmaru casi me decapitas.

¿Qué había pasado? En el momento que la demonesa aterrizó con tal parsimonia al pie de su trono y después de dejar a la gatita que continuaba dormida en uno de los amplios almohadones del lugar, su hijo al transformarse soltó un látigo preciso que cercenó su cabello, sólo que en vez de cortar la parte quemada cortó todo su cabello hasta por encima de la nuca de su madre, sin darle a ella opción a preveer el ataque.

—Me lo debías. —Claramente se había cobrado la agresión que sufrió Rin-gatito.

Irasue lo fulminó con la mirada; intentando recobrar la compostura comentó en un tono serio:

—He sido informado que 'Tanakamaru' buscan venganza por lo sucedido con sus hijos —Sesshōmaru bufo sin darle importancia a la información mientras con sigilo se apresuró a tomar entre sus garras a Rin-gatito, toda esta acción ante la mirada atenta de su madre—, se ha propuesto acabar con la descendencia de vuestro padre.

En vista que el demonio no contestó, Irasue comentó con desdén:

—Antes de venir por 'ustedes' —Sesshōmaru detuvo su andar sin mirarla, porque ese 'ustedes' no le gusto en absoluto ya que incluía a Inuyasha— está buscando la forma de quitarle vuestras espadas y está haciendo uso de los humanos con ciertas habilidades especiales para lanzar maldiciones; poco le importa tener que revivir aquellos humanos que puede manipular para alcanzar su objetivo.

—Sandeces.

—Si tú lo dices pero… —Irasue mostró una sonrisa abierta al decir con maldad—: Sería una lástima que 'Tessaiga' caiga en sus manos y use esa espada para acabar con la vida de Inuyasha… y su descendencia.

El demonio no contestó pero no perdió el hilo de aquella conversación y su madre agregó con cierto dramatismo:

—Sin contar que luego vendría por usted y su 'mascota gatuna'. —Esta vez mostró una sonrisa de burla que hizo que el demonio la mirada de frente.

—¿Crees qué voy a caer en ese juego?

Irasue no hizo comentario alguno mientras tomaba asiento en el trono, se limitó esperar con impaciencia que venga la vieja demonesa a emparejar su cabello y observó con cautela a su hijo salir del lugar, por ahora el silencio era su mejor 'arma'.

* * *

><p>El aura demoníaca de Sesshōmaru hizo que todo demonio que estaba en su camino saliera de este; sin prisa alguna llegó a su antigua habitación.<p>

—Ese inútil… —masculló con desdén, claramente las palabras de su madre le hizo pensar en su medio-hermano y la sacerdotisa, ahora en su estado serían un blanco fácil para aquel demonio que tanto odiaba, mientras dejaba con suavidad a Rin-gatito en el amplio futón que había en la habitación se sentó a su lado pensando en qué iba hacer de ahora en adelante, porque algo tenía claro: no iba perder 'Tessaiga', ya se había resignado que Inuyasha la tenga pero que otro demonio la robe era otra cosa y se suponía que él era quien acabaría con la vida de su medio-hermano no otro demonio, soltó un ligero gruñido por la frustración que experimentaba y sin pensarlo empezó acariciar al lindo gatito que ronronea por inercia con cada caricia, de alguna forma parecía calmarlo, sin embargo al ver la patita lastimada soltaba un par de gruñidos.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo debemos interpretar esto, mi señora?<p>

Irasue miraba de forma altiva al viejo general 'Satō', un imponente 'Inugami Daiyokai' que había sido compañero del antiguo de Inu no Taishō.

—No hay nada que comentar.

El viejo general frunció su ceño en señal de malestar, pero Irasue le pareció poco prudente afirmar que su hijo finalmente iba tomar en serio sus responsabilidades y ocupar el puesto dejado por su padre; había logrado mucho al intentar persuadir a su hijo que se quede en palacio como para echar a perder sus planes por una simple respuesta.

Era mejor esperar, si algo sabía era que su hijo no era estúpido y con la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo no iba exponer a su 'mascota gatuna' al menos eso pensaba, y sonrío con malicia al pensar: cómo sacar provecho de esa 'pequeña debilidad' que había encontrado en su hijo para que él finalmente tome en serio sus responsabilidades en palacio y con su propia manada dispersa.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>«N|A²» OMG! Les dije que SexySesho se vengaría ^_^ ah… pero falta lo que le va hacer a Inuyasha no dejen de leer. Tks! ^_^<p>

• Gracias por leer y comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

><p>«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.<p> 


	11. Ayuda (?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Sorry! Por la demora en actualizar u.u' pero aquí me tienen: haré actualizaciones multiples… Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Más vale malo conocido que bueno (?) por conocer. <em>

_~Anónimo. _

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #11: Ayuda (?)<strong>

Pocos días después la salud de Kagome empeoraba.

—No podemos salir así… —Inuyasha gruñó con impaciencia al ver el estado de la sacerdotisa y tener a los aldeanos no lejos de la cabaña incitando al resto de los aldeanos para botarlos de la aldea.

Sango y Miroku se mantenía en alerta, mientras la anciana Kaede terminaba de darle una pequeña infusión a Kagome para que la fiebre le baje.

—Me temo Inuyasha que Kagome está empeorando y no sé por qué… Sé que los embarazos de una unión de humanos con demonios son complicados pero esto no es norm… —La anciana no pudo continuar sus comentarios cuando el grito de Sango los puso en alerta.

—¡Maldita sea! —Inuyasha se apresuró salir del lugar antes que los aldeanos se vinieran contra ellos— ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes?!

—¡Queremos que se vallan!… —Uno de los aldeanos gritó mientras alzaba su garrote.

—Son unos desconsiderados… —El pequeño zorro escupió cada palabra con desdén— No podemos salir con Kagome en ese estado.

—Ese no es nuestro problema… Queremos qu… —El anciano no pudo seguir con sus réplicas cuando un extraño rayo impacto cerca de él, haciendo que todos buscaran un lugar donde esconderse.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Inuyasha gritó con fuerza al empuñar su espada. El raro espectro no contestó mientras observaba a todos con interés —¡Habla de una vez!

—Calma mi señor —Su tono relajado los hizo estremecer por completo—, he servido a vuestro padre cuando él estaba vivo… sino tienen donde quedarse pueden venir a mis dominios, después de todo le debo mucho al general Inu no Taishō.

—¿Un amigo de mi padre? —Inuyasha le miró con atención pero el monje Miroku frunció el ceño, su instinto le decía que debían ser cuidadosos y así lo manifestó en voz baja.

—Creo que debemos desconfiar. —susurró más para sí mismo.

—Por favor he venido en paz. Si vienen conmigo la vida de vuestro cachorro no correrá peligro.

—Tan hipócrita como siempre… Ryuk…

—¡¿Qué haces tú —Inuyasha se puso en guardia— aquí, Sesshōmaru?!

El espectro se tensó al verse descubierto; podía lidiar con un medio-demonio pero no con el hijo del gran general perro y antes que reaccionaran lanzo un potente rayo contra la cabaña en la que estaban Kagome y la anciana Kaede.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, mientras el espectro intentaba escapar.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses… — Sesshōmaru no se detuvo a ver lo sucedido en la aldea sino que persiguió el aura del espectro, sabía de antemano que él no era más que un sirviente del enemigo de su padre.

* * *

><p>En el palacio del oeste la situación no podía dejar de ser tensa.<p>

—Te has atrevido mostrar tu horrible cara —Irasue extendió su mano para darle entender a la vieja demonesa que estaba a cargo de velar por la seguridad de 'Rin-gatito' que retrocedan —Tanakamaru.

—¡Alto ahí! —Gritó el viejo general Satō seguido por sus guardias— No entiendo cómo traspasaste nuestras barreras de segurid… —El gran perro-demonio no pudo decir más palabras al caer al piso al igual que sus guardias.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —Irasue gruñó con impaciencia.

—Es interesante ver el poder que se puede conseguir del más allá… —sonrío con maldad al mostrar un artilugio que le había permito dormir a sus oponentes— a estas alturas el bastardo del general perro debe estar muerto —reveló—. He venido por Sesshōmaru… pero no siento su presencia, dónde está ese mocoso.

Irasue bufó porque su hijo estaba muy lejos de ser un mocoso.

—No está... Así que puedes volver otro día. —El comentario mordaz que soltó Irasue iba impregnado de burla.

El demonio entre-cerro sus ojos mientras recorría con su mirada el amplio salón del lugar, bufó con algo de diversión.

—Tú sentido del humor es refrescaste, aunque debo decir que ese corte de cabello no te va… —Se detuvo en mirar con atención a la vieja demonesa que trataba de esconder a la inquieta gatita— Así que los rumores son cierto… tu hijo tiene un gato por mascota… creo que está noche comeré carne de gato.

Irasue gruñó con fastidio antes de lanzar uno de sus látigos envenenados lo último que quería era darle la oportunidad al demonio a que le haga algo Rin-gatito aparte de darle una lección por estarse burlando de su cabello, otra razón de su molestia era que aplacar la ira de su hijo le había tomado algunos días como para dejar que este demonio vengan hacer de las suyas y menos en su palacio.

—Calma… si quieres te puedo dar un par de trozos, es más… te puedo dar la patita…

—¡Miau! —La protesta de Rin-gatito no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué era eso de comérsela?

El demonio la miró con asombró y al segundo empezó a reír malicia. (?)

—Maldito seas… — Irasue no se contuvo al lanzar su ataque; esto recién empezaba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>«N|A²» OMG! T_T Pobrecita Kagome| Rin más salada no puede ser Ja Ja Ja Ja 1º Gato. 2º Secuestrada &amp; Ahora la quieren en una brocheta XD Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja AH! Todo esto ¿han comido carne de gato? XD Lol!<p>

• Tks! Por leer & comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

><p>«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.<p> 


	12. Compasión (?)

**«DDR»** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.

«N|A¹» Hi! Sorry! Por la demora en actualizar u.u' pero aquí me tienen: haré actualizaciones múltiples… Enjoy it! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Aunque la conmiseración no puede alterar los hechos, sí puede contribuir a hacerlos más soportables. <em>

_~Bram Stoker._

* * *

><p><strong>Viñeta #12: Compasión. (?)<strong>

—¡Sesshomaru... devuélvemela!... —Eran los gritos impregnados de angustia que Inuysha pronunciaba mientras mostraba sus colmillos, sus ojos rojos impregnados por las copiosas lágrimas al tener el cuerpo inerte de su compañera.

El silencio fue abrumador. ¿Qué había pasado? Hace pocos minutos la cabaña de la anciana Kaede había explotado y colapsado al mismo tiempo, producto del rayo que lanzó aquel demonio Ryuk para así poder escapar, sin embargo fracaso por completo porque mientras todos corrían a socorrer a las sacerdotisas, Sesshomaru trataba de darle alcancé hubiese tenido éxito de no ser por el extraño portal que el demonio abrió al borde de un abismo y desapareció abrupta-mente sin dejar rastro algo.

—Ese infeliz... —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Sesshomaru antes de escuchar los gritos de su medio hermano, quien ya venía detrás de él con la sacerdotisa en sus brazos para darle alcancé.

Sesshomaru podía abrir el portal al infierno con su espada: colmillo sagrado, pero algo que él no supo explicar lo detuvo y sin cuestionar el porqué lo hacía regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con un cuadro desgarrador, bueno a él le daba igual no así a los habitantes de la aldea que trataban de sofocar el incendio que se había producido.

—Por favor... —Una voz familiar sonó cerca de él— Sesshomaru salva a Kagome, yo ya cumplí en vida con lo que tenía que hacer...

El demonio no contestó porque parecía ser el único que podía ver el espíritu de la anciana Kaede.

—Buscaré respuestas en el más allá para... —vaciló un poco— romper la maldición que tiene Rin encima, pero por favor —imploró— salva a Kagome.

Sesshomaru iba decir algo pero ya Inuyasha estaba delante de él, el cuadro era deprimente, pero antes que el medio demonio diga palabra alguna, Sesshomaru comentó sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción:

—Ponla en el suelo... —Inuyasha así lo hizo e intentó calmarse, pero la ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Por qué te demoras tanto...? —Su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal.

Sesshomaru no dijo palabra alguna; cómo hacerlo sino podía ver a los espíritus del más allá.

—¿Buscas a alguien... —Ryuk se mostró altivo al tener entre sus brazos al alma de Kagome— Sesshomaru?

—¡MALDITO! —Inuyasha gritó fuera de sí al ver al demonio que había asesinado a su compañera, aunque él no podía ver su alma.

—Espera... —Sesshomaru se adelanto, él no podía dejar que el medio demonio blandiera su espada y terminé destrozando al demonio con el alma de la sacerdotisa de por medio —Entre sus brazos está el alma de la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en señal de desconcierto, cómo iba a destruirlo sin dañar el alma de Kagome.

—¡MALDITO SEAS! —El medio demonio gritó con desesperación—¡¿Cómo vamos a rescatarla?!

—¡¿Vamos?! —Cuestionó con molestia Sesshomaru, mientras aceleraba el paso para darles alcance— Tú te quedas aquí y no estorbes.

—¡¿Qué?!... No seas un... ¡Vuelve acá!... —gritó con enojo, pero Sesshomaru había traspasado el portal que Ryuk había abierto, dejando a su medio hermano detrás...

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>«N|A²» OMG! T_T Pobrecita Kagome XD... Vamos SexySesshomaru salvala XD... si quieren saber más tiene que seguir leyendo... u.u' no prometo nada porque estoy sin laptop pero espero actualizar dentro de los tres días y para quienes siguen mis cortos en el Fandom de Skip Beat ^_^ ayer actualice: Chica hámster &amp; Un plato muy especial... Estoy por actualizar BOX R XD y espero para fin de mes traer de nuevo mi historia: Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre y para los fans de KagomeXInuyasha... les tengo preparado algo ^_^... Espero que se animen a leer.<p>

• Tks! Por leer & comentar. Estamos en contacto. ATT. Mía Liebheart. ^^

* * *

><p>«N|F¹» No seas un lector fantasma ¡sal de las sombras!, anímate a comentar porque sus opiniones son importantes para los escritores, nos nutren y nos permiten avanzar. ¡No seas indiferente con lo que lees! | II Lema de la campaña: contra el plagio &amp; time for review.<p> 


End file.
